


A sleepless night with Phil

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, I suck at tags, Loneliness, M/M, No Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't sleep and he's thinking about Dan. THERE IS NO SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sleepless night with Phil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really sure wether or not to post this, it's my first fluff kind of fic but I wrote it And I figured I may as well. I have no idea if it's any good, or if either person is OOC or anything like that, I wrote this in less than an hour. It came out of boredom.

He laid awake, staring at the ceiling of his room and thinking. Thinking about him. He’d been travelling for what felt like ages, and he missed him dearly. He was never the same when Dan wasn’t at the flat, seriously, just look at the night he’d just had. He’d recorded snippets of it for the viewers so he could post something after ages of nothing, try and sate the phandom. But a lot of it would have to be deleted. Bits where he’d forgotten to take the photos of them together out of shot, or bits where he’d just stayed awake and thought about him, just like now. He was hoping that Dan was having fun on his trip, but he’d really wished he’d been able to go with him. 

Without him there he was a wreck. He’d forgotten dinner, gotten his sleep schedule way off track and forgotten to take his contacts out. Dan would never have let that happen. His boyfriend would have made sure to wake him up and made sure he ate and took the contacts out at the very least, then they would have curled up in bed together and cuddle til they fell asleep.But more than the nap, and not having Dan to kiss him and tease him when he hurt himself, more than that he was dreadfully lonely. He hadn’t really gone out to see any of his friends, and he knew he probably should, but he just wasn't in the mood for it. He usually wasn't like this when Dan left to go somewhere without him, but it was nights like these that he did.

He shook his head and sat up, opening up his laptop to try and find some websites to try and take his mind off of missing him but smiled as he saw the game channel up. He chuckled and looked through the videos and thought about all the footage that he had had to delete to keep his boyfriend happy. 

Like the time Dan had kissed him while they were tied together playing DDR. That one had been a fun video to play, and had led to a couple of more, awkward moments they’d had to edit out of the video. (Let's just say Dan had gotten a bit too excited a few times)

Or the time they’d had to replay the creation of Dil simply because they’d referenced they're actual lives during the first video too many times. How they actually want kids, and them musing about how they’re kids would actually be. What kinds of parents they would be, and how they would help each other through it.

The time he had decided to demonstrate his 'dexterity' after playing Sally.exe

How he'd facetimed Dan so his boyfriend could sleep while he was on holiday. He couldn't sleep after playing outlast. They'd both fallen asleep on camera to each others tired faces. It was nice, but not as nice as the real thing.

The Five nights at Freddy’s video where he’d sat on Dan’s lap, teasing him that maybe the added weight would prevent him from falling off his chair.

He smiled as he suddenly thought about the new chair they’d bought. The holes in the back definitely had their uses. *cough* less is more when it comes to rope *cough*

He looked to the recommended videos list and continued looking through the videos and reminiscing their times together.

In the baking videos when Dan had bumped into him as he slid into frame, making them both fall to the floor. He hadn’t been able to control himself at that point and he’d kissed him on camera for the first time. He still had that video. 

The day in the life video had been horrible, having to take down the photos of them and hiding them before starting anything. No photos had been left up the night before they actually did any filming. 

All of the Phil is not on Fire videos had had a shit ton of editing done. Especially the most recent one. Dan had gotten a bit too personal with that nacho fanfic. 

He laughed as he remembered the last time he’d done the sleepless night with Phil video. He and Dan had been asleep in bed together when he woke up, and he’d had to wake Dan up and coax him into his own room so he could do the video. Without them getting caught. It had taken almost an hour.

He smiled to himself and clicked on Dil’s creation and decided to show the viewers this innocent bit so that he’d have something to put in the video. As he shut off the camera after that he shook his head and looked to his dresser, where he’d emptied his shelf from the bookshelf that had been full of the pictures of him and Dan. He chuckled a bit, the Phandom would never know. He thought the excuse of just not knowing what to put on it was perfect. 

He looked at the pictures, some probably innocent enough not to need to be hidden but he just wanted to respect his boyfriend’s wishes. He knew Dan didn't want the relationship out and public yet. If it were up to him though he’d have told the world. Showed the world that Dan was his, and his alone and none of those fan girls could have him. As much as he trusted his boyfriend, and no matter how many times he was told Dan would never leave him, he still had that small feeling of doubt. That small fear that someone would come along better than him. Someone funnier or less weird or with fewer bad habits. Someone just better for his lover.

He shook his head, telling himself yet again he was being ridiculous. He and Dan loved each other, and had been together for what felt like a lifetime. Nothing would happen, and if it did, he knew they would stay friends. Or at least they would try to. 

He glanced at the clock and groaned, seeing just how late it was as he leaned forward to grab his camera to say a final good night to his viewers. He jumped nearly a foot in the air as his phone sounded and he clutched his chest, laughing, knowing if Dan were here the teasing would have started ages ago. He grabbed the phone and clicked the text, his heart squeezing as he saw it was from Dan. 

“Morning babe, missing you more than you know. Wish you were here so I could see that sexy sleepy face of yours when I woke up. Hope you're doing ok, and it's just a bit longer before I’m home And then we’re gonna have a long night of just you and me. Maybe have some Netflix and Phil (Oh god I can't believe I said that). Love you”

Phil smiled as he read it, knowing he’d needed that, he wouldn't respond now, not wanting Dan to know just yet he hadn’t gotten proper sleep. He could wait and see the video first. He chuckled and grabbed the camera, saying goodbye to the viewers quickly and shutting down the camera. He would edit that in the morning, right now he wanted to retread the text and go to sleep. 

And that's what he did, falling asleep with the biggest grin on his face and a familiar tingling sensation in his chest. Only a little while longer before he could see him again, and he couldn't wait.


End file.
